


never saw you coming

by komhmagnus



Series: inspired by 3b [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Coda, Crushes, Cute, Episode: s03ep17 Heavenly Fire, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Post-Episode: s03e17 Heavenly Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: Aline pursed her lips, studying Helen’s face, and it was all Helen could do not to shy away. “I admire you,” Aline said after a moment.Helen blinked, taken aback. “Why?”





	never saw you coming

**Author's Note:**

> We finally got to see Sydney on screen and meet Helen and see Heline's first interaction and I'm so happy!!!!!
> 
> Title is from State of Grace by Taylor Swift

“Aline!” Helen called, hurrying to catch up to her down the hallway. Aline turned, eyebrow raised in surprise.

“Yes?”

“I just,” Helen paused, taking a breath. “I just wanted to say thank you, again. For, you know, not turning me into the Clave.”

Aline’s eyes softened and she smiled. “You don’t need to thank me. You helped Simon and the others. That doesn’t exactly scream ‘complicit.’”

“No,” Helen said, the word coming out in an abrupt laugh. “I guess it doesn’t.”

Aline pursed her lips, studying Helen’s face, and it was all Helen could do not to shy away. “I admire you,” Aline said after a moment.

Helen blinked, taken aback. “Why?” She wanted to smack her hand over her mouth for asking.  _ Idiot _ , she thought.

But Aline smiled again, and Helen immediately forgot her embarrassment. “You’re half-Seelie. I can’t imagine growing up and finding your place in the Clave, let alone among Shadowhunters at all, has been easy. It must’ve taken a lot of strength.”

Helen looked down, a smile playing at her lips. “I...Yes. It still takes a lot of strength, every day.” When she looked up again, Aline was still smiling at her, and for the first time since taking this job in the Gard, Helen knew someone was seeing her for who she was, not just for her blood. “Thank you,” she said.

Aline nodded and turned to keep walking.

“Wait!” Helen yelled again, surging forward to tap Aline’s arm without thinking. She looks more amused than surprised when she turns this time, the corner of her mouth tugging upwards.  _ She’s beautiful _ . “Would you...I’m sorry if this is out of line, but would you want to get a drink sometime?”

Aline fully smiles this time, her cheeks going wide and maybe a little pink at the question. “I would like that,” she answered. She leaned closer, pressing a quick kiss to Helen’s cheek that leaves a warmth blossoming underneath the skin. “I’ll see you around, Helen Blackthorn,” Aline said, turning and disappearing down the hall before Helen could so much as catch her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
